monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ekaterini Glykeria
Ekaterini Glykeria - Robot w wieku może pięciu ludzkich lat. Stworzył ją profesor zajmujący się robotyką i inżynierią, programowaniem sztucznej inteligencji. Miała być projektem, pozwalającym mu wejść do świata sław. Na pomysł syrenki, wpadła kuzynka profesora "bo dzieci je lubią" dziewczyna miała być tez rewolucja w świecie zabawek, która dostosowuje się do dziecka , przejmuje emocje i zachowania. Dorasta razem z nim, ale poszło coś nie tak przy programowaniu. Profesorek, stary i samotny bezdzietny cieszył się chwilowa sławą, ale do dalszej produkcji syrenki nie doszło. Został on oskarżony o herezję a robotka wylądowała na dnie pracowni gdzie jak wszyscy myśleli - niczego nie świadoma - miała po prostu zostać zapomniana. Stalo się jednak coś niezwykłego - robotka zaczęła czuć oraz zastanawiać się, przejmowała zachowania widziane w telewizji, gazetach i z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz bardziej ludzka. Piwnica zamieniła się w jej dom. Po kilku miesiącach, ktoś z ekipy profesorka wszedł do jego domu i piwnicy (nie żył już) gdzie zastał robotkę. Zachwycony jej rozwojem postanowił zabrać ją na powierzchnię, (RADowcy byli wtedy znani) i obserwować. Ekaterini jest zafascynowana historią i dobrze gra na konsolecie. Jest z Cypru. Osobowość Ekaterini z założenia miała dostosować swój rozwój oraz osobowość do właściciela. Robotka była zaprogramowana tak, by przejmować jego najbardziej pozytywne cechy i móc przewidywać za pomocą algorytmów jego poczynania, w skrócie : miała nie mieć swojej własnej osobowości a wszystko co mówiła i robiła miało być po prostu nabyte w trakcie obcowania z dzieckiem. Stało się jednak nieco inaczej. Ekaterini zaczęła sama dobierać wartości, które uważała za dobre oraz słuszne. Początkowo nie rozróżniała złych i toksycznych zachowań, lecz w miarę obserwowania ludzi nabyła swój własny kręgosłup moralny. Ekaterini zamiast kierować się zaprogramowanymi ideami, zaczęła wpływać na swoje oprogramowanie dzięki czemu nabyła nowe umiejętności i zaczęła odczuwać więcej emocji. To właśnie ta zdolność do wpływania na swoje oprogramowanie zachwyciła jej nowego opiekuna. Zabrał robotkę do siebie, początkowo by ją obserwować a z czasem stała się dla niego jak najlepsza przyjaciółka, co było dość dziwnym połączeniem - mężczyzna w średnim wieku i zbudowany kilka lat wcześniej robot który miał być żywą zabawką dla dzieci. Ekaterini zyskała rodzinę, a ta starała się rozwijać potencjał robotki. Dzięki wielomiesięcznym obserwacjom Ekaterini stała się cicha, dyskretna oraz umiarkowana w działaniu. Wielokrotnie widziała także ludzką krzywdę, co niezwykle wyczuliło ją na patologiczne zachowania. Wygląd Ekaterini to wysoka osoba o powłoce wykonanej z szarych stopów metalu. W tył jej głowy wszczepione zostały sztuczne włosy barwy ciemnego brązu. Posiada płaską twarz o lekko wydłużonej brodzie i jedynie zarys nosa. Oczy robotki schowane są dla ochrony za "maską" odsłaniającą jedynie ich fragment z fioletową soczewką. Przednia część twarzy robotki, ta wokół oczu oraz nad zarysem nosa jest zdolna do zdjęcia, dzięki czemu jeśli system Eki zostałby uszkodzony łatwo można naprawić błędy. Dół dziewczyny przypomina mocno syreni ogon z metalicznymi płytami-łuskami oraz zakończony metaliczną "płetwą". Jej ramiona pokrywają kolorowe płyty na wzór błon. Dół ogona posiada małe koła dzięki czemu robotka może się poruszać. Relacje 'Rodzina' Ekaterini stworzył cypryjski naukowiec zajmujący się robotyką oraz programowaniem sztucznej inteligencji, przy wsparciu niewielkiej grupy osób w tym jego dzieci. Mimo to, Ekaterini nigdy nie czuła z mężczyzną ani innymi osobami z zespołu jakiejkolwiek więzi rodzinnej. Od początku była przygotowana na to, że jeśli pomysł się przyjmie nie zostanie u twórcy zbyt długo. Pomysł nie przyjął się, a Ekaterini i tak wszyscy opuścili. Dzisiaj robotka nie lubi wspominać o tamtych czasach, chce zapomnieć o tym że miała być żywą zabawką dla dzieci. Obecnie jest szczęśliwa pod opieką nowych "właścicieli" mieszkających niedaleko Salem, którzy sprowadzili Ekaterini z Cypru. 'Dalsza rodzina' Ekaterini nie posiada żadnych dalszych krewnych. Jedyną "rodziną" robotki był zespół naukowców który ją stworzył. 'Przyjaciele' Ekaterini na tą chwilę zaprzyjaźniła się jedynie z Nestani Mza oraz Goizargi Aiza. 'Znajomi' Koleżeńskie relacje Ekaterini złapała z inna robotką - Quartie Von Lubricant. Zna także Clementina Nočne i Miracle Mundo. 'Wrogowie' Robotka jest w Straszyceum tak krótko, ze nie zdążyła jeszcze narobić sobie wrogów. 'Miłość' Dziewczyna jest bardzo ciekawa uczucia jakim jest miłość, gdyż wiele o nim słyszała ale sama nigdy go nie doświadczyła. 'Zwierzak' Ekaterini nie posiada zwierząt. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka - Gra na konsolecie' Ekaterini ma wielkie zdolności w zakresie gry na konsolecie. Miłość do muzyki rozbudził w niej syn nowego opiekuna, który na co dzień pracuje jako DJ. Robotka niejednokrotnie pomagała "bratu" podczas występów i komponowała proste melodie. Ekaterini obecnie posiada nawet własna konsoletę i wciąż się uczy. 'Historia' Ekaterini jest szczerze zafascynowana historią. Uwielbia przeglądać książki o tej tematyce, słuchać, rozmawiać. Lekcje historii na których może dowiedzieć się nowych rzeczy o tym co było przynoszą robotce prawdziwą radość. Zdolności *'Odporność na temperatury'- Dzięki temu że ciało Ekaterini wykonane jest z różnego rodzaju stopów metali, dziewczyna jest odporna nawet na najzimniejszą i najgorętszą temperaturę. *'Czucie' - Ekaterini wyposażona jest w specjalne czujniki, które sprawiają że pomimo iz jest oprogramowanym robotem, może odczuwać podstawowe emocje jak radość czy smutek a także czuć nacisk oraz ból fizyczny. *'Napęd '- Ogon dziewczyny wyposażony jest w koła, które umożliwiają jej poruszanie się. Jeśli uległyby one uszkodzeniu, Ekaterini może uruchomić napęd pozwalający jej unosić się nad ziemią. Niestety, wymaga on regularnego dostarczenia paliwa, inaczej dziewwczyna jest całkowicie uziemiona. *'Latarka, głośnik oraz internet '- Ekaterini wyposazona jest w masę przydatnych gadżetów jak np. Latarka, głosnik do telefonu umozliwiający słuchanie muzyki czy prywatny dostep do internetu, z którego może pobierać informacje. *'Projektor' - We dłoniach robotki znajduje sie projektor holograficzny, dzieki któremu może wyswietlać swoje wspomnienia oraz ...filmy. *'Długowieczność' - Ekaterini fizycznie już nie urośnie, inaczej ma się sprawa z jej rozwojem psychicznym. Bedąc robotem, dziewczyna jest długowieczna. *'Salwa' - W razie poczucia zagrożenia fizycznego, Ekaterini odruchowo wystrzela salwę mini-rakiet o małym zakresie działania. Pociski są całkoqicie bezpieczne mają za zadanie jedynie odstraszyć napastnika. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Chyba najbardziej charakterystyczny fakt jest iż Ekaterini dokładnie tak jak lalka, nie moze operować mimiką, toteż cały czas ma ten sam wyraz twarzy. Nigdy nie otwiera ust ponieważ nie może, a jej nos to jedynie zarys. *Często zacina się podczas rozmów. *Uszach przypominających syrenie z tymże tak naprawdę są to anteny. *Charakterystycznej, "metalicznej" barwie "głosu". *Kiedy uzywa wbudowanego modulatora głosu, skronia dziewczyny zabarwiają zię na różowo, dzięki światełkom LED znajdującymi się pod "twarzą" Ekaterini. *Nie mruga i nie może zamknąć oczu, ponieważ nie posiada powiek. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - Ekarina, Eka, Ekaria, Terini, Tori, Glika. *'Ulubione powiedzonko/powiedzonka' - "Tyle hałasu o nic" *'Nie rusza się bez' - Zapasowych baterii. *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - Pytań o to czy jej inteligencja oraz sfera emocjonalne są sztuczne, pytań o bycie punktem Wi-Fi. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Większość swojego istnienia Ekaterini spędziła w piwnicy cypryjskiego laboratorium. Obecnie przebywa w domu nowych opiekunów. *'Ciekawostka' - Nowy opiekun Ekaterini zamontował w niej moduł, pozwalający robotce...na płacz. Podobnie jak u człowieka, kiedy Eka odczuwa silny smutek lub radość z jej oczodołów ciekną strużki oliwy. Osiagnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak. Biografia skrócona Ekaterini Glykeria zwana w skrócie przez twórcę "Ekaria" miała być rewolucją w świecie zabawek. Jako jedna z pierwszych zabawek ludzkiego rozmiaru, "Ekaria" zgodnie z planem zaopatrzona była nie tylko w dwa sposoby sterowania - przez dziecko oraz samodzielny, ale i miała posiadać oprogramowanie które pozwalałoby "lalce" dopasować się do właściciela i rozwijać razem z dzieckiem. Do pokazania światu syrenki nie doszło, a jej twórca został oskarżony o przestępstwa gospodarcze i wsadzony za kratki. Ekaterini trafiła do piwnicy laboratorium, gdzie miała zostać zapomniana. Stało się jednak inaczej. Ekipa myślała że Ekaterini jest wyłączona, lecz robotka miała coś w rodzaju trybu awaryjnego. Podczas gdy laboratorium popadało w ruinie a kolejni członkowie ekipy znikali w tajemniczych okolicznościach, Ekaterini tkwiła w piwnicy obserwując ludzi, doskonaląc swoje zdolności oraz nabywała nowe i przydatne cechy. Robotka nauczyła się także wpływać na swoje własne oprogramowanie i naprawiać uszkodzone części własnego ciała. Po kilku miesiącach potrafiła nawet zaopatrzyć siebie w nowe zdolności, między innymi projektor holograficzny. Jako iż była otoczona odpadkami mechanicznymi i przeróżnymi kablami, płytami, śrubami nauczyła się także składać pojedyncze urządzenia mechaniczne. Robotka wiedziała że piwnica to nie jest cały świat, lecz nie miała odwagi by opuścić miejsce dostarczające jej niezbędne do przeżycia elementy. Pewnej nocy, do jej "domu" zszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Okazał się on być przyszywanym bratem jej twórcy, który przejął w spadku po bracie laboratorium które zdążyło zmienić się w ruinę. Mężczyzna był szczerze zachwycony tym jak Ekaterini przeżyła taki okres czasu w piwnicy a jej rozwój umysłowy zrobił na nim wrażenie. Zabrał ją z do siebie gdzie traktował robotkę jak najlepszą przyjaciółkę i z czasem mężczyzna oraz maszyna naprawdę się zaprzyjaźnili. Kilka miesięcy później, mężczyzna wraz z żoną oraz synem przeprowadzili się niedaleko Salem a Ekaterini wraz z nimi. Tak robotka trafiła do Straszyceum. Ciekawostki *"Ekaterini Glykeria" są dwoma różnymi greckimi imionami. Można przetłumaczyć je jako "Katarzyna Słodka". *Jej głos jest generowany przez specjalne urządzenie umieszczone w miejscu ludzkich strun głosowych i wydobywany przez głośniki umiejscowione po obu stronach policzków, stąd Ekaterini ma bardzo charakterystyczną, nieco ochrypniętą barwę głosu. *Urodziny obchodzi 15 Października, w dzień kiedy prace nad jej oprogramowaniem zostały ukończone i po raz pierwszy świadomie "otworzyła" oczy. To wspomnienie robotka uważa za najpiękniejsze jakie posiada. *Ekaterini wbrew pozorom bardzo łatwo unicestwić, wystarczy doprowadzić do uziemienia jej, uszkodzić oprogramowanie lub doprowadzić do zardzewienia kończyn. *Wygląd Ekaterini został delikatnie zainspirowany Omnikami z gry "Overwatch". Tak samo jak to by nie mogła otwierać ust czy zamykać oczu. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftCypr - Państwo położone na wyspie Cypr leżącej we wschodniej części Morza Śródziemnego u wybrzeży Turcji, Syrii i Libanu. Od 1 maja 2004 jest członkiem Unii Europejskiej. Cypr jest państwem położonym na wyspie o tej samej nazwie znajdującej się w zachodniej Azji we wschodniej części Morza Śródziemnego, której powierzchnia wynosi 9,3 tys. km², a linia brzegowa ma długość 648 km. Cypr graniczy z suwerennymi brytyjskimi bazami Akrotiri i Dhekelia oraz z nieuznawaną na arenie międzynarodowej Turecką Republiką Cypru Północnego (powierzchnia 5896 km²), będącej de iure częścią Cypru. Największymi miastami kraju są: Nikozja, Limassol, Larnaka. Najwyższym wzniesieniem jest Olimbos (1951 m n.p.m.). Terytorium Cypru zajmują trzy główne krainy geograficzne. Klasyczny potwór Robot - mechaniczne urządzenie, przypominające człowieka, wykonujące automatycznie pewne zadania. Działanie robota może być sterowane przez człowieka, przez wprowadzony wcześniej program, bądź przez zbiór ogólnych reguł, które zostają przełożone na działanie robota przy pomocy technik sztucznej inteligencji. Roboty często zastępują człowieka przy monotonnych, złożonych z powtarzających się kroków czynnościach, które mogą wykonywać znacznie szybciej od ludzi. Domeną ich zastosowań są też te zadania, które są niebezpieczne dla człowieka, na przykład związane z manipulacją szkodliwymi dla zdrowia substancjami lub przebywaniem w nieprzyjaznym środowisku. Galeria Robo-syrena Ref szkice.jpg Ekaterini ID.jpg Ekaterini skullette.jpg Ekaterini Szkic twarzy.jpg Ekaterini i Aina szkic.jpg Ekaterini chibi.jpg|Chibi OMatkoToZnowuEkaterini szkice twarzy.jpg Eka ND ID.jpg|Projekt nowego designu, który nie wypalił W różnych seriach Ekaterini FDOS szkic.jpg|Szkic FDOS Ekaterini & Nestani - Halloween 2018.jpg Ekaterini NS.jpg|New Scaremester Meta timeline *'Sierpień 2018' - Rochi zastrzega Ekaterini Glykeria. Grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'07.09.18' - Ekaterini zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Cypr Kategoria:Roboty Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija